A New Addition
by Jasline Devereaux
Summary: The pregnancy scene of Breaking Dawn through Edward's POV. Written amateurishly. This is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Addition: The Telling of Bella's Pregnancy Through Edward's Eyes**

_I'm hoping you won't wake an notice my absence, but,_

_if you should, I'll be back very soon. I've just_

_gone to the mainland to hunt. Go back to sleep and_

_I'll be here when you wake again. I love you._

The windows were open and the wind was blowing in the coolness of the air as I entered the house. It had been a while since I'd gone hunting and there were a variety of animals on the mainland. I didn't have the heart to wake Bella before I'd left so I left a note on the pillow beside her before I left instead. The scent of freesia mixed with stale food painted the area, making Bella easy to find. _How could I forget that her body temperature was different from mine?_ The deliberation that I needed to be with her at all times hadn't occurred to me because I was simply overwhelmed with thirst. She must have been burning up from the heat.

I found Bella lying on the couch in the TV room asleep. The blue light from the television screen illuminated over her body bringing out every detail of her restful face. She was so amazingly beautiful when she slept, although she's been sleeping heavier and longer than usual. More than likely that was due to all of the activities I'd planned for us on a daily basis. Swiftly, I wrapped myself under her body being careful not to wake her. She didn't budge once.

Small beads of sweat formed over her arms, cheeks, and eyelids. I lightly caressed the back of my fingers over her forehead. She was warmer than usual, almost feverish. A small moan slipped from Bella's lips. I watched as her lips slowly parted, expecting her to say something silly from a dream she usually had. Instead, she shifted her head from her left cheek to her right, moaning once more before resting it on my chest.

While waiting for her to cool down, I closed my eyes and let my thoughts drift through moments we'd shared so far on the island. We wandered through the trails of the jungle splendid with tropical flowers and stunning waterfalls. I'd shown her the canopy of colorful parrots, which she'd taught to say our names—they echoed throughout the entire jungle that day, filling me with glee. Then there was the time she swam with the porpoises, laughing when they tickled her skin. I smiled at that one.

But mostly I adored when we would watch the sunset over the cove. Her eyes would be focused on the many hues of the sun and my eyes focused on her. I'd seen the sunset thousands of times therefore I didn't need to relish in its beauty. It was no match for exquisiteness my wife held. Surely that was the only time that I could actually touch Bella without her badgering me about making love. She dazzled me most when she wasn't putting me in a catch-22, at least when I assumed it to be an indubitable complication. Not now.

Of course the actual lovemaking was my most favorable memory of them all. Bella had been right: practice does make perfect. And it was indeed perfect in every way. My mind drifted deeper into subconsciousness. She'd attacked me with so much passion, pleaded with such intensity that I could no longer refuse her requests. I no longer had the strength to. My defenses were broken down and I caved into the temptations.

Shredding her nightgown, I pulled her on top of me and with one swift forceful thrust, two halves connected into a whole. She was a part of me, one union as our bodies moved rhythmically into a synchronized symphony. From the way she held onto me for dear life to the loud moaning in my ears I literally drowned in the sensations, welding her body into mine for an unforgettable experience. The heat from her body, the moistness of her femininity, the way it wrapped around my entire being......

Bella's body suddenly shuddered. Her heartbeat lightly changed and her slow breathing began to speed.

She was awake.

I gathered my thoughts back to the present and waited for her eyes to open. They fluttered, and then slowly opened. I put my hand or her forehead and noticed that it was clammier than covered in sweat. Again, I kicked myself in the ass for leaving her here without me.

"Good morning, beautiful." I smiled down at her.

Bella groaned her reply.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think about how hot it would be with me gone. I'll make sure to have an air conditioner installed before I leave again."

That's when I noticed her distorted face.

"Excuse me!" Before I could think to ask her what was wrong, Bella shot straight from my arms into the direction of the bathroom with her hands clamping her mouth.

"Bella?" I got to her right before she sank to her knees and put her head directly in the toilet. I wanted to touch her as I listened to the bile viciously eliminating itself from her body but figured it wouldn't make the situation any better. So I waited. It seemed like forever instead of the five minutes it took for her to finally make her way up from the floor.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked, but she didn't answer me right away.

Not able to take being away from her any longer, I wrapped my arms around her waist and Bella rested her head on my chest. I swept the once again sweaty hair from her face and listened to her already fast heartbeat gradually slow down.

"Damn rancid chicken," she moaned.

"Are you alright?" It sounded more like a plea than a question.

"Fine. Its just food poisoning."

The food.

Bella's been eating way more food than her normal routine. At home, she would take time to chew her food like it was a cautious habit. Lately she's been devouring the whole fridge, almost to the point where it became sickening to watch. Part of it was my fault for over-feeding her. Every time I'd put food on her plate Bella would sweep it up that much quicker. One time she even fell asleep over the countertop with her face only a few inches from her plate. And the eggs…._my god_ the eggs. They gave off such a pungent odor when cooked that I settled for every recipe on the Food Network to cover up the smell. Omelettes seemed to work best. For as long as I live, I never want to see another chicken egg again.

Several empty egg cartons almost spilled over the garbage can. I made a mental note to empty them later.

"You don't need to see this. go away." Bella pulled away from my grip to rinse her mouth in the sink.

"Not likely, Bella." I put my hand on her back, trying to comfort her. Instead she pushed me back, or at least made a feeble attempt to do so. But I wasn't going anywhere while she was in this condition.

"Go away," she tried to yell, but it only sounded like somebody lying on her deathbed.

Bella was always trying to be so strong in her weakest state. My girl just didn't know when to give up the bravado facade and throw in the towel. For someone whose so headstrong, Bella's fragile human body could never compete with it. In those cases, I stepped in and became that ounce of strength that she needed.

This was one of those times. As I normally did when I thought she was being completely absurd, I ignored her request and swept her from her feet. Instead of putting up of fight this time, she accepted my chivalry as I carried her to the bed.

When she was settled in I lied down beside her, staring into her eyes, which were drooping with exhaustion despite the fact that she'd slept ten hours on and off the previous day.

"Food poisoning?" I was thinking to myself, but hadn't realized I said it aloud until Bella responded.

"Yeah...I made some chicken last night. It tasted off, so I threw it out." She yawned. "But I ate a few bites first."

Food poisoning was highly unlikely, especially since I made a moot point that all the food stored for Bella was extremely fresh. She probably didn't cook it all the way through, though it's not like Bella to make a mistake in the kitchen. I'm actually positive that I've never witnessed her burn anything she cooked regardless of my inability to consume human food.

"How do you feel now?" I put a hand to her forehead. She was still warm but not as much.

"Pretty normal." She even forced a smile. "A little hungry, actually."

I put my hand up in a cautious manner."Whoa. Lets not rush it, love. Let me get you a glass of water first."

She gave me a smug look.

"Bella, do you want to have a repeat of what you just went through in the bathroom?"

"Well, no," she grimaced as she recalled the past few minutes. "but…I'm _really_ hungry."

"And I promise to feed you _after_ you hold down this glass of water."

"Wha--when did you.....never mind. I already know." Apparently, she hadn't seen me leave the room to get the water for her. She sat up and attempted to chug down the whole glass.

"Bella, slow down before you make yourself sick again."

"I'm fine." she choked on her last sip and sat the now half empty glass on the nightstand.

"Maybe we should stay in for a day or two. Take a break from all the outdoor extracurricular activities. God knows I've kept you quite busy since we've been here. It's no wonder you're tired all the time."

"Well," she chuckled, "we have been quite busy. But I'm pretty sure we've been just as preoccupied with the indoor activities, too."

I rolled my eyes. "Out of all the things to think about while you're ill, _that's_ the very first thing that goes through your head. You really do have a one track mind."

"Actually, I was only pointing out that there are similarities between these 'extracurricular activities…." She teased.

"Here we go....."

"No, think about it, Edward. Both outdoor and indoor activities lead to the same results. They require lots of energy, leave me physically tired and breathless—"

To avoid the direction that conversation was headed, I whisked Bella in my arms and headed out of the blue room.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"To get some fresh air." I said. "Its obvious the heat in here is messing with your ability to think clearly."

____________________________________________________

When Bella didn't get sick again I went into the kitchen and cooked her breakfast as promised. I'd made her a well portion of eggs. As she sat down at the table, I fixed my eyes on her to watch her eating habits. I didn't want to monitor her so openly, but I needed to ensure she wasn't going to scarf down her plate as fast as she did the water.

"You know," she took in a forkful of eggs. "you don't have to watch over me, Edward. I'm fine. See?"

Bella swallowed the eggs, sticking her tongue out her wide open mouth. I rolled my eyes at her childlike display.

"Just eat, Bella." I smirked in her favor, admiring the delicate flush her cheeks gave off when I did it.

Again, she complimented me on my cooking skills and we talked. I was excited about her decision to attend Dartmouth with me and we discussed our plans for the future. After Bella finished her plate, I sat it in the sink and continued to the TV room with Bella. She was still tired. I used the remote to click on the television and flipped to CNN. We'd been here two weeks without live television: it was time to find out what was going on in the 'real' world.

Bella lounged across my lap with her head resting on my legs and indulged in the news as well. A long while passed and, when it seemed nothing had changed drastically in society, she shifted her body to face me. I nestled her into my arms and she positioned herself to kiss me.

Then that look of distortion returned to her face. I knew what was about to happen.

Bella swiftly disconnected from me, her hands covering her mouth. The illness surfaced quicker this time for Bella didn't make a beeline towards the bathroom. Instead she ended up in the kitchen sink. I'd only heard her spew out the contents of her stomach beforehand in the bathroom. Holding her hair back now, seeing it firsthand was rather unpleasant. What was even more disturbing was the fact that I now knew there was nothing I could do about it. I turned on the faucet so Bella could rinse her mouth.

"Bella, we should go to Rio to see a doctor," there was no hiding the excessive anxiousness in my voice. This was a cause for deep concern.

Bella wiped the water from her mouth. She thought something, then frowned and shook her head. She answered before I could ask what she was thinking.

"No, I'll be fine after I brush my teeth." A look of embarrassment washed over her face. She was ashamed to be seen like this in front of me. Her eyes dropped from mine and she rushed to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. I convinced myself to give her a human moment while I waited for her a few feet from the door. My head fell back on the wall and I closed my eyes in frustration. There was no need for her to feel that way around me. First with pushing me away and second with embarrassment by actions she couldn't control. If she could trust me with her life, her love, and her body, then she should trust me with her insecurities as well.

Time stretched by since Bella had gone in the bathroom. It should not have taken her that long to brush her teeth and the faucet water stopped running a while ago. Afterwards, I heard her rummaging through what sounded like her suitcase. She was obviously searching for something. Then she paused. Suddenly everything went quiet. She wasn't moving at all but the sound of her heartbeat continued to thump unevenly. Sickening myself with worry, I loudly knocked on the door. Bella's heartbeat sped up and whatever was she must have been holding dropped with a small thud back into the suitcase.

I'd startled her. I cracked the door open a few inches, sticking my ear through the small opening.

"Is everything okay? Are you well?" I asked trying to fervently mask the concern in my voice. "Did you get sick again?"

"Yes and no."

Her response bewildered me. What exactly did she mean by yes and no? Did I actually detect the squelch in her tone or had I imagined it? My brows furrowed in confusion. Anticipating any further explanation while being apart from her struck a need in me to be by Bella's side. I couldn't take the space between us anymore.

"Bella, can I please come in?" My concealed distress was now evident.

"O…kay?"

I kept my eyes locked on Bella as I pushed the door further open and stepped inside. I knew immediately something was wrong. Bella's eyes were on mine but she wasn't looking at me. She blankly stared through me, an act I envisioned impossibly intolerable for her. I began to panic. Her facial expression switched between shock, confusion, and fear— she never settled on just one. I sat on the tile floor next to her suitcase, legs crossed, and placed my hand on her forehead to check for any signs of a fever. There was no change in her temperature.

However, Bella's ordinary reaction to my cold touch didn't register with typical behavior of her skin. No Goosebumps appeared on her arms; she didn't even shudder. But her eyes finally shifted to my own.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"How many days has it been since the wedding?" her hushed words alarmed me. She didn't need to whisper when we were the only two people in the house. So I quickly replied.

"Seventeen." Not that it mattered to me. "Bella, what is it?"

Was she ready to go home so soon? I observed her moving lips but no sound emanated from them. The shape of her mouth hadn't formed any visible words, making it hard for me to distinguish what she was trying to figure out. Before I could ask out of annoyance Bella's finger shot up, beckoning me for patience. She apparently was prepared for my interruption.

I watched in agony as her silence ripped through for several minutes. _Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen_.....she was counting. Why was she counting? I'd just told her how many days we've been here. She couldn't have forgotten that quickly: the number of days was the same as the age I was frozen. By then I had begun to grow wary of her silence. Not being able to read her mind agitated the hell out of me. My mind was running a mile a minute as I watched her murmur those same numbers repeatedly before coming to a halt. Just as I was preparing for her to tell me what was going on, she started counting all over again.

I'd had enough.

"Bella!" I shouted, breaking her from her trance. "What are you _doing_? I'm losing my mind over here! Why are you counting like crazy?"

I saw the small bobble in her throat as Bella tried to swallow yet couldn't. She looked as if she was going to get sick again. Her left hand dropped into the suitcase scattering franticly for a certain object. I scratched my head at her silly antics. Finding it, she pulled the object out and held them up. _Tampax_ regular tampons, 18 count, I'd read.

_Okay_?

I shook my hand in confusion as if I was missing some point she was trying to make. She'd started her menstrual cycle, which is known for making weird changes in women's bodies.

"What? You're not trying to pass this off as PMS, are you?" Surely she couldn't think I was going to believe that her period was the reason for her terrible illness. Bella's periods were never this bad before.

"No," she stated nervously. "Edward, I'm trying to say that my period is five days late."

Again, I was lost. Of course Bella had never been out of the country before so she probably was aware of certain facts. Different continent, different climates, it can change the normal cycle habits. I threw my hands up in defeat. She had to break it down so I could catch up.

"So...?" I threw my hands up, getting quite angry with this game she was playing.

"So..." she swallowed hard before replying. " I don't think this is food poisoning."

Certainly I knew that much to be true. Still, we didn't know what was wrong with her. I began to decipher the changes Bella has displayed since we've been here. Food, sleep, and now pools of vomit. Calculate it in that order and one would come to the conclusion that she was.....

_Oh God. _

No...no, no. That is impossible. That can't happen. The phrase 'frozen into a complete state of shock' was an understatement. My whole body starred in its own frame of rigor mortis. I tried to find a proper reaction to this discovery, but there wasn't one….because this was unexpected and remotely impossible.

But then Bella began to point out the confirmations.

"The dreams.." I'd heard her mumble.

That was the ultimate sign. Days earlier, Bella mentioned colors in her dreams that I didn't understand. Then she said something about the corals, which should have been a red flag right there. It was the oldest tale of all time. Corals had fish—it was a fish dream. My mother told me the tale of how my grandmother knew she was pregnant before she even realized it. I'd asked her how that could have been possible. My mother then went to explain that my grandmother had a dream where she was swimming in deep waters with gold fishes. She went on to explain the different meanings of fish dreams—from eating to catching them, from seeing them in clear water to playing with them. I was a young man then and didn't dwell on the subject since the terminologies never applied to me. Now I wished that I did.

"The excessive eating," she continued as if she was thinking to herself. "sleeping all day, crying and getting all emotional. Oh!"

As if a realization hit her, Bella's arms flew to her stomach and her eyes grew wide. My body refused to move but my eyes could. What they saw was as clear as day. A round bump slightly tugged at the lower buttons of Bella's shirt, making its presence known like it was there all along. How did I not see it before? She was lying so freely across my lap in the TV room and I didn't see or feel it. I didn't see it because I didn't expect it to be there. Had it been there?

It wasn't supposed to be there!

This cannot be happening. I wanted children but I never imagined for a split second that the notion was even conceivable while in my frozen condition. Never. Of all the books I've read, all the stories shared throughout the years, not one of them mentioned the possibility of vampires having children. Not with Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper. If Rose knew something, she would have found a way to conceive a child with Emmett.

The women from the Denali clan mated frequently with human men as it was their preference. Only nothing of this measure ever transpired to this extreme. Every one of us knew why: vampires _can't _make babies. But Bella wasn't a vampire. I was. How could that part of me flow with life and the rest of my body didn't? Since I'd never been with a woman—let alone a human one—how was I to know that a...pregnancy was feasible between her and I?

Had this happened before?

Carlisle never told me anything about a case like this, and he's been alive for over 300 years! I'm positive he would have had some inclination about a situation such as ours.

"Impossible." Did I say that out loud or did she?

Through my peripheral vision, I watched Bella approach the mirror and lift her shirt. Yes, it was there as plain as day. Her small navel, which presented a small hole just a day ago, poked out like the tip of a finger. Again Bella placed her hands on the abrupt change in her figure. She tried to pull at it, tug it left right, and push it in but the bump didn't budge.

God, this can't be true.

I thought back to when Bella jumped off the cliff last year and immediately felt myself in her place. It felt like I was falling, only deeper into a daze. Literally, I was speechless.

_What have I done?_


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalie. Rosalie.

I shifted under my seat so that Bella's head wouldn't fall from my lap. We were aboard the plane more than thirteen hours now, and would be touching ground soon. I felt the pressure of her ear crushing the cell phone in my right pocket. Careful not to distract her, I lifted the phone from my right pocket preparing to switch it to my left. But I noticed the call log before the screen faded to black. An outgoing call made to a number at the top of the call log stood out more than the others. It was a call that shouldn't have been in the log at all, at least not in the last two weeks. That call was made more than 10 hours ago, which lasted all of two minutes and fifty-seven seconds.

And it was a call that I didn't make.

Rosalie. Rosalie.

Thinking back, I remembered going to dismiss Gustavo from clean-up after receiving the devastating blow about a pregnancy that I didn't know could even happen. And then I remember arguing with Kaure about the food and the..."baby". The last person I spoke to was Carlisle and that was in the bathroom, when I was nailed to the floor. No. I made a call to the airport, scheduling a difficult red eye flight back to Washington. The representative had given me a hard time, until I demanded to speak to her superior. After giving her my - our - credit card information for the flight and making sure that everything was settled, I hung up the phone.

And left it on the bathroom countertop.

If that was the case, then that means that someone made a phone call. And since I was outside with Gustavo and the luggage at the time, that meant that Bella would have made that call. She was the only one in the house at the time - the only one with access to my cell phone.  
But why would Bella call Rosalie?

It must have been an accident. Two minutes and fifty seven seconds of an accident. An accident that involved dialogue that I didn't know about. And this specific dialogue wasn't intended for my ears.  
What is Bella up to now? And why did it involve Rosalie out of all people?  
Sure, they got along at the wedding. And it was more than a gesture that Rosalie offered to do Bella's hair while Alice applied the makeup (I tried hard not to listen, but even the strongest of us have our own weaknesses). However, I wasn't shallow enough to believe that those few moments of bliss could have turned them into 'Best Friends Forever' overnight. I knew my wife well enough to know that when she had her mind set on something--no matter how inconceivable it may be--she stayed fixated on it. If she didn't want me to know about it, then I wouldn't know about it. I entertained myself with the thought of beating it out of Rosalie in a literal fashion, then quickly dismissed it altogether. No sense in getting into a scuffle with Emmett over something that was between me and my wife.  
My beautiful, loving wife. My life and my whole world. I racked my brain endlessly trying to figure out what could have been said that I wasn't supposed to know about. Nothing came to a halt; nothing registered. The only thought that had a conclusion was the reason why Bella would go to Rosalie and not the others.

The others would have told me by now. In any event, no matter how grave it was, the others would tell me anything they saw fit to be told. Especially when it came to my Bella.

Rosalie.  
Whatever Rosalie knew, she blocked it from the rest of the family. Surely Alice would have called me by now if she saw something.  
As I stared at the black screen, Bella coughed, her body flexed in a fetal position.  
"Agh!" She screamed.  
"Bella, what is it"  
But she didn't respond with words. Instead she fumbled out of her seat and bolted towards the bathroom door, with me right on her heels. I didn't need to ask if she was okay; her gagging could be heard from thirty feet away as the contents from her stomach spilled over in the toilet. With every choking sound, I wanted to rip out this stupid door that stood between her and me. Back and forth, during every agonizing hour on the plane, Bella ran to and from the bathroom. It was devastatingly surprising that she even had any fluids in her body to regurgitate. I loathed that "thing" growing inside her body. Worse than that, I hated the fact that I'm the one responsible for putting "it" there in the first place.  
I did this to her.  
As hard as I tried not to, I couldn't help but sulk in misery. How could she ever forgive me for doing this to her?  
"Bella?" I put my head against the the door and listened, waiting for any response. After her last heave, I could hear her body slump to the floor.  
"Bella, please. Open the door"  
"I'm fine." she weakly responded through her strained voice. A terrible liar she was. Bella struggled to retrieve her body from the floor and failed, collapsing once again. The stewardess walking by paused for a second to listen to the struggle as well.  
"Is she alright?" the young lady asked in a thick accent. " She's been in and out of there for quite some time now"  
"She's fine," my tone was sharper than I expected it to be. The stewardess frowned at my tone, yet still mesmerized by my face as I could hear in her thoughts. Now was not the time or the place for such ridiculous mind innuendos. Still, the stewardess stood there as if she didn't hear a word I'd said.  
"It's my wife," I explained, putting an extra emphasis on the word wife. That caught the stewardess' attention. "She's....we think she's...pregnant"  
Her eyes lit up at the sound of the monstruous word. A wide smile appeared across her face.  
"Congratulations"  
If looks could kill, the one I just gave her definitely would have. A horrid expression crossed her face, her smile vanishing almost as fast as it had registered. Her eyes blinked several times before she responded.  
"Well, if theres anything you-she needs, then don't hesitate to ask."

Then I heard the latch to the door unlock. Bella's face peeked through, her eyes making contact with the stewardess from the floor. There was no trace of the blushed rose color I so loved in her cheeks. Her face now was pale and ashened, almost as white as me. Her eyelids hung low just above brown eyes filled with pain and exhaustion. Almost lifeless. Her belly, unknown to the naked human eye, expanded a few more inches since we'd boarded the flight. The thing was making its existence known. The more it grew, the sicker Bella got. Her arm extended towards me after finally coming to accept that she couldn't pick herself up from the floor. I kneeled, whisking her up swiftly, yet not to fast where anyone would know the difference.  
"Water, please. Thank you." Bella leaned her head towards me, her hand resting slightly on my chest. It took me a second to realize that she was talking to the stewardess and not me.  
I didn't know how much more of this I could take. The plane needed to arrive to our destination soon before the waiting drove me mad. Carlisle needed to be at the airport and ready to take her as soon as we stepped foot from this hell hole.  
And I needed to find out what Bella was hiding and why she confided in Rosalie.

Rosalie.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Touching down, Bella rose from her seat quickly passing me to the plane door. It didn't take long for me to catch up.  
She must have been as eager as I was to get this done and over with. I was side by side with her as we walked off the plane, staring at her profile. I knew she could see me, but she refused to make eye contact with me at all. She was trying to mask the secret, but I knew that she wasn't telling me something. My mind went back to months ago, to the time I chased her down the road after coming from La Push to see that mongrel, Jacob. I'd specifically informed her that she was not to trespass on their land, for the danger was too great for her. And my Bella definitely knew how to find trouble when she wasn't looking for it. Somehow, it always seemed to head directly for her. I'd stared her down through her rearview mirror, waiting impatiently for her to meet my gaze and pull the truck over. But--to my surprise--she didn't, and that pissed me off more than she could ever imagine. She'd never made eye contact with me that day. And like deja vu, she wasn't making eye contact with me now.

I didn't have a good feeling about where this was leading.

Coming through the door first, I watched as Bella search frantically for my family. Not that she needed to because I'd already spotted them as we walked out of the door. Carlisle and Esme clenched arm in arm. Alice and Jasper with their arms locked around their wastes. Then there was Emmett standing partly in front of Rosalie. That was strange. Normally, they'd be hand in hand. It was if he was preparing himself for something. Now I let my eyes wander around to see if there was any threat to be worried about. I couldn't sense or smell anyone.  
My peripheral vision allowed me to see Bella take off in a speed so fast that even I wasn't all too clear about how to react. My eyes focused on something I wasn't prepared for.

Bella wrapped herself into Rosalie's arms.

A single thought slipped through Rosalie's mind. It was almost a whisper, but I caught it before it suddenly passed. My sister's eyes locked with mine as I attempted to approach her and the gaze she threw upon me was one of immense warning.

'Stay away from Bella, Edward. And I will do EVERYTHING in my power to prevent you or Carlisle from taking this away from her.'

What the f-- NO! Rose, what the HELL are you doing?

Rosalie put a great deal of effort into keeping me out of her head. But as Bella's arms chained a deathlock around her neck, her body collided into Rose. A look of shock and the smoldering in Rosalie's eyes said it all. The 'thing' that bulged out of Bella's body beneath her clothes imbedded with Rosalie's torso, creating a look of awe that disgusted me with every ticking second that passed.

And that's when I heard the worst few minutes of my life in her head.

"Rosalie? It's Bella. Please. You have to help me."

"Bella? What's wrong? Where's Edward? Does he know you have his phone?"

"I don't know. No, this isn't about Edward. It's about me. I can't let them...you have to help me!"

"What are you talking about? Bella, what's wrong? And why are you whispering?"

"Just listen! There's not much time, he'll be back soon."

"Bella, slow down"  
"They're going to kill him! Carlisle and Edward..they're...they're going to take him away from me...I can't let that happen!"

"Kill who?"

"My baby! Our baby. I'm...pregnant. And I don't know how. I mean--I know HOW-- but honestly, I don't know how this happened. But it did. And now there's a bump and its moving all the time and they're going to kill him. You can't let them kill him. You have to help me! Please! Please, Rosalie. Please say you'll help me. He's our son. Rosalie? Are you there?"

There was a long pause before Rosalie spoke.

"A baby?" she breathed out, gasping in shock.

"Yes. Edward's baby." Another pause.

"They can't do that. No....no. They WON'T do that!" Rosalie responded in a crazed state. In her eyes, this was a miracle. A chance to be a part of something she'd always dreamed of. And to let Carlisle kill it--with Edward's help at that--was not an option. No chance in hell would Rosalie every let that happen.

"Ok. I will help you...both."

"Thank you! I swear to you on my life, I will do whatever I can to repay you for this."

"Don't worry about a thing, Bella. I'll do everything in my power to keep both of you safe. I won't let them get near you or the baby."

Now I understood Emmett's position. He was guarding Rosalie and Bella. The threat wasn't some stranger--It was me.A low growl erupted through me. I focused on my brother and his wife with such a rage that I almost lost control and tackled them. How could they do this to me?! My own brother and sister betraying me for that monster dwelling inside Bella's womb. They didn't even know what it was to an extent! It could kill her--no--it would kill her! They couldn't possibly know what they were doing. I could take Rosalie without a blink of an eye. But getting past Emmett would take great skill and effort. I didn't want to do this. Not here, with all these witnesses.

Panic in my eyes, I searched through the rest of my families eyes for help, some type of solitude. Surely all of them weren't in on this. But as I read through each of their minds one by one, I felt a sharp twinge of pain, like a knife twisting through my heart.

'Edward, they just want to help.' Esme's thoughts raced. 'Emmett doesn't want to fight with you. He wants what's best for Bella.'

"And you think that...this...is what's best for her?" I said in low voice filled with anger and anxiety.  
"It's foolish. They don't know what they're doing!"

'It's what Bella wants, Edward.' This time Carlisle answered. 'I've tried to convince Rosalie that she shouldn't be doing this without your permission. It's the child that she fights for. Their minds are made up. There's nothing we can do.'

'The Hell there isn't!" Suddenly I was yelling through the rage. All around us, onlookers were watching, some excited, some fearful. My eyes stayed fixed on Emmett as my body slightly crouched in attack mode on its own.

'Don't make me do this, man. Not here. Not now.' Emmett pleaded. 'Edward, this is not the time or place. Please.'

As much as I was ready to rumble with the beast, I had to admit that he was right. Too many people were now looking at us, wondering who was going to attack first. I stood upright and turned my attention to my other sister, the one with the "visions".

"Did you know about this, too, Alice?" I could feel the fury roll off my tongue as I said her name.

"Edward, you don't understand. The thing is, I can't--"

So Alice was in on this as well. Great! I could feel my body tense up. A wrath was bubbling from deep within me.  
And then it happened. A sudden rush of calm washed over me against my will. My eyes flickered over at Jasper, who was shaking his head repeatedly. Damnit, I couldn't help but to succumb to its power. Jasper would never leave Alice's side, so his decision was already made.

I was alone.

'Edward,' Carlisle broke through my thoughts. 'Lets just get in the car and make our way home, where We can discuss this in a more controlled environment.'

"And Bella?" Distress quickly overrode the calm. My eyes shifted to her. She still held on tightly to Rosalie, but her body switched to Rosalie's left side, her face half hidden in the traitor's neck. I could see her eyes peer through the blond hair, looking at me apologetically. Almost as if she didn't know of any other option. And before she walked through the door, she didn't. Because I would have never given her one. Now, without me there by her side to rightfully protect her, and my family deceitfully backing her up, she had the one thing she wasn't supposed to get. A choice.

Isabella Marie Cullen, what the hell have you gotten us into?

'When we get home, Edward.' Carlisle stated matter-of-factly. so this was it.

Emmett began to back up into the direction they had come in. Rosalie took the hint and locked Bella's arm with hers tightly, leading the way back to her car. Before I could think to intervene, Jasper immediately washed that emotion away. I shot him a look that would have killed if he hadn't gotten to me first.

"Thanks a lot, Jazz."I sarcastically replied.

He shrugged as if that was all he could do. But that wasn't anywhere near the truth. They ALL could have done something about this. They made their choices, and it was the WRONG one!

Alice followed behind Emmett, Rosalie, and my wife. It was evident they were riding in a different vehicle from the rest of us. Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper headed in the opposite direction. Seems they parked on different sides,also. So that's why Alice ran to the other car. They'd already known what I was up to. I had to get out of here. And one way or another, Bella was getting that demon out of her whether she liked it or not. 


End file.
